Yaoi! Wait what?
by SarcasticBlue
Summary: A satirical story about how fans overreact when two characters show up in the same screen. As if one second together meant a marriage. Read this plotless satire with yaoi moments and what actually happened!
1. Chapter 1

Yaoi fangirl goggles. Note this story is written by a teenage girl who likes yaoi but prefers hetero. A couple scenarios will be written as a yaoi fangirl/ boy and what actually happened. The characters are Greece and Egypt, they will be our smexy yaoi. The most yaoi this gets is two of them stating their love. That's it. Don't expect full out smutty yaoi.

* * *

**THE BREIF MEETING SCENARIO**

Hercules sighed as he got dressed. He didn't see the reason to impress anyone else. He had his man, his sexy golden skin and emerald green eyes that could captivate any lover. Hercules rushed out of his bedroom and tried to go to the world meeting, on the way out the door he stooped and gazed at the Egyptian man. His breathe caught in his throat, Heracles eyed him. Wanting him. Thoughts of certain acts of love flashed through his mind as Gupta walked over to him. Their eyes leveled. "Hello," Hercules breathed out. Letting his soft voice fill the empty space between them. Gupta smiled as he replied a good morning. His eyes half lidded and voice was intoxicating. Making the Greek want him more.

_**What actually happened.**_

Hercules tried to ignore that damned alarm clock Gupta had got him. Too late though. In order to shut it off he had to step on it (it was an alarm clock carpet). He almost slept through it if he hasn't remembered the world meeting. "Shit!" He screamed as he threw on his business attire. He didn't even put any effort in his outfit. Running trying to make it on time to carpool with the Egyptian he made it only two seconds before Gupta had left with out him. "Hello," he said out of breathe. Gupta just eyed him. The Egyptian man hated being late and hated being untidy. Nonetheless he said good morning as he drove them to the world meeting. The entire ride he kept reminding the lazy Greek about how important it was to be on time.

* * *

**A FIGHT SCENARIO **

The Egyptian man lunged at Hercules. They were fighting again. It wasn't any ordinary fight, they both had something they needed to get off their chest. All that sexual tension building up had to relieved, unfortunately for them this wasn't the bedroom. For now all they could do was fight. The screams and moans of punches being dished out made them want to fight more. "You idiot," Gupta had panted. Hercules just panted. Hormones cruised through their bodies as they finished the fight. Each one relishing in the emotions.

**_What actually happened._**

Gupta had all of the days meals planed out. He chopped up all the vegetables the night before so the cooking would be done faster. He chuckled to himself, arabian food took hours to make and seconds to eat. It was worth it in Gupta's mind. He started cooking the rice, he added seasoning and once it was starting to boil he lowered the temperature. He reached for the vegetables that he recently fried, cauliflower, eggplant, potatoes and carrots already shopped up nicely and ready to be cooked further with the rice. He placed his hand were the bowl of vegetables should be and gasped. It wasn't there. Gupta looked around the kitchen hoping he misplaced it. He didn't have to look no further, Hercules had already found it. He was eating it, with salt. He plopped e last piece of cauliflower in his mouth and smiled. The recipe specifically required mentioned vegetables with out it, the meal was just seasoned rice with lamb. He lunged and choked Hercules.

* * *

**WATCHING TV SCENARIO**

Hercules felt at ease. He was watching TV with the one he cared most for. Gupta had laid his head upon the grecian's tanned chest. Watching in silence. Nothing needed to be said. They were what they needed and that's all that matters. Broke buddies, is what everyone called them. They were right. Greece had a shit economy and Egypt had a worse economy. Both men didn't care, you don't need to buy expensive gifts to show love. You just need precious moments like these. Both of them seated in the love seat just entangled in each other's arms. Hercules could smell the faint scent of cologne his beautiful lover was wearing, as for Gupta. He could hear the soft patters of Hercules heart. When a scene came on of a couple they would exchange looks of love.

**_What actually happened._**

Hercules and Gupta launched themselves on the couch. The broke buddies decided to watch a myriad of movies until one of them fell asleep or gave up. Usually the later of the two. Shouts of who was taking up most of the couch to who's butt was bigger. Neither of them could contain their laughter whenever a love scene came on. Popcorn in hand they would pelt the couple in the screen. Laughing as the actors pretended to love each other. You don't have to be rich with to have friends. And this was why Sadik was embarrassed to go to the movie theater with them, they wouldn't stop screaming and laughing like little five years olds. TRNC behaved himself better. Hercules looked at Gupta happily, he then proceeded to dump his emoter drink on him as revenge for the fight about why Hercules had eaten the vegetables.

* * *

**_NOW APPROACHING INCEST WARNING AHEAD_**

**-[\]- (**_this is the friendly warning katana and it loves you_**!)**

**HALF BROTHERS SCENARIO **

Greece laid in the warm bed. Nothing covering him accept for a blanket that Gupta had kindly got. He didn't care what anybody thought. If the man that he loved was his half brother then so be it! He still felt the intense love flare through his body every time he saw Gupta. Gupta had felt the same way. Knowledge of this brotherhood wouldn't change their love. They loved each other. Gupta had many times kissed Hercules before and Hercules had returned the favor. Not wanting to dwell on the looks he got form the other nations he decided to go visit his brother. No, his lover. Blood relation will wait.

**_What actually happened._**

Hercules had demanded another piggyback ride. After all he was Gupta's younger brother. Hercules laughed as Gupta denied him yet again. "I your brother not your donkey," Gupta would shout. Hercules just pretended to cry.

"You're so mean to me!" He placed his hands over his eyes and started to leak to see if Gupta had broken down and agreed. No such luck. "You're stubborn as hell!" Hercules hissed. Gupta just pretended to flip his hair. Not caring. He had a string familial value. Of Hercules was sick, Gupta would become like a mother and start to care for him. They were the definition of brothers. Wanting to kill each other but would stand up and help one another whenever needed. It was the dream sibling relationship. The only thing that kept them from claiming full brotherhood was the fact that they had different mothers. If Rome had kept it in his toga then both of the boys wouldn't be here. They knew at birth that they were brothers. Raised together and cooked together.

* * *

Assalamu alaikum! pLoT? nOnE! This is just a satirical story to humor how some fans overreact when two characters show up in the same scene. Even if they are brothers/ sisters/ siblings ect. I personally don't like the incest couples, it is weird! No matter the reason. Hetero is the way to go, only for my otp. Homosexual couples are fine as well. Sufin! My headcanon is that Greece and Egypt are bros cause of two fun nights Rome had. XD peace out my lovelies!


	2. Ayumi Kuduo -this is just a thank you-

Ayumi Kuduo you are just epic! In so many ways! Always you and italiechfanboy comment on my stories immediately for that I owe you both! Thanks so mucSo for always reviewing my stories you two are more awesome than Prussia. No doubt in my mind. Thank you Ayumi Kuduo so much.


End file.
